


20th Times the Charm

by Misstrickster



Series: Growing Pains [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: John Arc, M/M, New OTP?, Pack Feels, couple meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many horrible blind dates set up by Jackson, John thought he would never meet Mr. Right. Turns out he was look to the wrong person for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20th Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This took almost a month to write and I hope it was worth it. Now that we have an otp all we need is fanart. I will love you if you draw me fanart just fyi.
> 
> Stiles: 41  
> Derek: 49  
> John: 18  
> Brandon: 21  
> Lydia: 41

Jackson yawned and shuffled into the kitchen. “Mom, what’s for dinner?”

Jackson was met with silence. He looks around the kitchen and his eyes fall on the note on the fridge.

Jackson’s eyes scanned the note and sighed. “Time to make dinner I guess.”

Jackson goes to the cupboards and pulls out some pasta and sauce.

He moved to fill a pot with water when a pounding was heard at the door.

“Jackson,” John said chillingly calm. “Open up.”

Jackson put down pot and walked to the door opening it cautiously.

John glared at him coldly.

“The date finished early, why’s that?” Jackson asked.

“Why do you think?” John said

“I don’t want to say why I think, you look like you will wolf out on me for saying something wrong.” Jackson

“I won’t wolf out I promise.” John smiled a sickly sweet smile.

“Well, maybe you did something?” Jackson said

“Maybe I did something, maybe I always do something because all the people you set me up with are so wonderful, and if you ever do this to me again I will castrate you.” John said coldly.

“So it didn’t go well?” Jackson asked.

“Oh it went swimmingly; so well in fact that he decided I was freak and he never wanted to see me again.” John said flailing around

“You know it wouldn’t be so bad if this was the first date you set me but no, you continue to set me up with supposed wonderful people.” John said flinging his arms about.

“I mean let’s go back and discuss these wonderful people; first there was the vegan and you know I am use to vegan I lived with Alyssa.” John paced the room

“I mean she’s great, she’s awesome, she smells a little but she eats all vegetable you are bound to smell a little weird but that’s beside the point.” He flung his arms around

“We went to dinner which is normal for a first date and being a werewolf I ordered a steak cause I enjoy red meat.” He glared.

“Most werewolves do.” Jackson commented.

“Shut up Jackson.” John snaps.

Jackson jumps. “Um shivers, continue?”

“So I ordered the steak and he looked at me like I was going to eat a puppy, I mean if looks could kill I would have been dead five times over.” John snarled.

“I ignored the glared and changed my order to a salad but that didn’t stop him from glaring at me all through dinner and when we got back to his place telling me I am a horrible person and spiting in my face; seriously if I wanted to date such a unpleasant person I would date Laura.” John said glaring.

“Then there was fitness trainer, he called me fat Jackson; I weigh 190 pounds most of which is muscle. “ John screamed in rage.

“It wasn’t just that, no he judged everything I ate and told me I wasn’t working out enough, if I wanted to be judged this much I would Finnstock!”

“I think you’re overacting John.” Jackson said.

“I’m overacting, I’m overacting of course I am, I am always the problem.” John smiled sadly.

“I didn’t mean it like that; I meant I know these guys and they all seemed your type.”

“I don’t think you know my type Jackson and even though we dated you aren’t my type.” John frowned

“Well what about the Kindergarten teacher, he was nice.” Jackson offered.

“Yes he was nice, he was so nice he wouldn’t leave me alone and I had to get a restraining order.” John said with a cringe.

“He also treated me like I was one of his students; on our first date he brought arts and crafts supplies and the glitter, I still have glitter in places that there should not be glitter!” John shouted

“At this point I think I should just be single I mean everyone I’ve dated thinks I’m a freak and should be alone anyways why don’t I prove them right, because if I don’t I will end up murdering someone I was supposed to be dating and then I will have to live alone and I will get 80 cats , Jackson I don’t want to be a crazy cat lady I’m allergic and I’m not a lady, I can’t pull the shawl and cane combo, I’m sorry!” John said crying into Jackson’s shoulder.

Jackson patted his shoulder. “John, it’s ok.”

John moved away. “Don’t touch me; you’re the reason for this entire thing. I mean come on are assholes just attracted to you or is it just me?”

“Or is just I make that I make people into assholes, I mean cause look at you we dated and you’re a douche.”

Jackson raised an eyebrow “I don’t know if I should be insulted by that, John it’s fine we’ll try again.”

John gave him a horrified look. “No, if you want to retain use of any of your body parts, especially that body part, no!”

“So does this mean you don’t want to meet the mechanic?” Jackson asked

“No, cause I will not through a dinner of bad mechanic jokes and puns about how he wants me to ride him; thank you for your help Jackson but if you help me again I will bury your body so, so deep no one will find it.” John said with a glare

Jackson gulped. “Point made.”

John sighed tiredly. “Now if it’s all the same to you, I’m going home.”

“You want me to walk you?” Jackson asked.

“No thank you, goodbye Jackson.” John lifted his head high and walked out the door slamming it behind him.”

Jackson frowned and went back to cooking reminding himself to call John to make sure he got home safe.

 

Deputy Jameson poked his head into Stiles’ office. “Sheriff the new K9 unit is here.”

Stiles’ closed and locked his computer. “Great, time to meet and see who I can intimidate, send him in.”

Jameson nodded and Stiles heard a shout outside the door before a young man entered the office, German Sheppard by his side.

He was tall and lean with strong arms; he had blond curly hair and green eyes that looked around curiously.

Stiles stood up and approached the man. “Hi, I am Sheriff Stilinski-Hale, you must be Brandon.”

Brandon shook Stiles’ hand. “Yeah that’s me, nice to meet you Sheriff.”

Stiles nodded his head and looked down at the dog. “Now who’s this beautiful thing?” Stiles said scratching under the dogs chin and petting his head.

Brandon smiled. “This is my best friend, Baron.”

“Baron what a strong for such a strong dog and such a well behaved boy, who’s a good boy.” Stiles said smiled.

Stiles held the dog by the cheeks. “Who’s a good puppy, you are!” Baron smiled and licked Stiles’ face.

Stiles’ laughed and stood up. “He’s very well behaved; you must be a good trainer.”

“Well he and me are him are kinda on the same wavelength, if you know I mean.”

Stiles gripped his shoulder. “Oh, I know what you mean.”

Stiles moved to shut the door. “So you should join my pack for dinner, we’re having venison.”

Brandon looked around scared. “How did you know?”

“Oh honey, how did I not know; well if you must know my husband is an alpha and if you are here to cause trouble he won’t hesitate to rip your throat out with his teeth.” Stiles’ said with a sickly sweet smile.

“No I mean no harm, I’m a lone Alpha just looking for a new start, my pack was lost in a battle and I just wanted to start over.” Brandon assured him.

“Good, so dinner, come along.” Stiles said motioning him to follow. “And no this isn’t a request, come.”

Brandon nodded. “Ok, if you say so.” Brandon followed Stiles out to the cruiser.

“Um, I’ll just take my car.” Brandon said

“And risk you in getting loss, I could never do that.” Stiles replied and opened the backseat of the cruiser. “Get in.”

Brandon smiled nervously but nodded getting in the car.

Stiles ran around to the driver’s seat. He opened the door and sat down.

“Away we go!” He smiled as they took off.

John sniffed and continued to walk. He should have never let his date pick him up.

The skies were overcast and a chill ran through John’s body.

“Well it could be worst.” He muttered taking a step only to feel the cold onslaught of a downpour.

John sniffed. “Really, what did I ever do to you!” He said screaming at the sky.

“Well fuck you too!” He said flipping off the sky.

He growled and continued walking, he took a few steps and had his foot surrounded by water as he stepped in a puddle.

He ground his teeth and held back a scream.

Taking a deep breath he took another step when a car speeded by pelting him with rainwater.

John took in a deep breath and growled.

He glared around and his eyes fell on a stop sign.

With a yell of frustration he slammed his foot into the stop sign pole bending it almost in half.

John huffed and took in a deep breath.

He turned away from the pole and ran home.

Stiles stopped in front of the Stilinski-Hale house and turned off the cruiser.

“Home sweet home!” Stiles shouted. He opened the door and ran around to the side to let Brandon out.

Stiles ran up to the door and swung it open.

“Mommy’s home!” He screamed.

Running was heard from overhead as his youngest child came down the stairs.

“Hi mom, John’s still on his date and dad started dinner 5 minutes ago.” She paused and stared past her mother.

“Why hello there, I’m Alyssa.” She said pushing past Stiles towards Brandon.

“Just so you know I would totally smother chocolate all over you and lick it off, I mean hi you are very hot.” She commented

“And very gay.” Brandon replied.

“Oh well then you should meet my brother he’s gay and not horrible looking.” Alyssa replied.

“Alyssa, stop pestering Brandon and come set the table.” Stiles shouted.

Alyssa huffed and grabbed Brandon by the hand and led him to the kitchen table.

Derek enter the dining room and came to a stop.

His eyes zeroed in on Brandon and he began to growl.

Stiles exited the kitchen and came up beside Derek. With a rolled up newspaper Stiles swatted Derek on the nose.

“Oh stop that, Brandon this is my husband and one of our Alphas, Derek Hale.” Stiles said addressing Brandon

Derek continued to growl. “Who the hell is he?” Derek growled

Stiles swatted him again. “This is Brandon one of my new deputies, he works in the K9 unit, be nice.”

Derek turned and glared at Stiles. “And why is he here?”

“Well he’s a werewolf, we’re a werewolf pack, he works with me, he’s alone and I just thought he might want to meet the local Alpha!” Stiles said glaring back

“Maybe I should go.” Brandon interrupted.

“No!” Stiles and Derek both screamed. “Stay!”

“Okay, I’ll just sit down.” Brandon said taking a seat

“Why did you bring another Alpha into our home!” Derek snarled

“He’s not an alpha, he’s not, are you?” Stiles asked Brandon

“He’s an Alpha, Stiles.” Derek yelled

“Well excuse me for being human and not knowing the difference, if he was a threat why the hell would he get a job at the police station” Stiles yelled back

Derek opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and pouted.

“Look he’s new here and he is without a pack we should at least get to know him, if he wanted to kill us he would have done it by now.” Stiles snapped.

“Now stop being a sour wolf and bring out the food; Alyssa finish setting the table, Brandon stay seated.” Stiles ordered

Derek huffed but went to grab the food. Stiles helps Alyssa set the table as the sound of the door opening.

Stiles turned his head to the living room.   “John, honey that you?”

“Yeah, mom it’s me.” John said dragging his feet as he entered the kitchen.

“Good, you’re just in time for dinner; were having spaghetti, what the hell happen to you?” Stiles asked. “Did your date do this to you?”

John sighed. “No mom, my date couldn’t have done to me he left me 5 minutes into the date.”

“Why would he do that?” Derek asked concerned.

“Well dad that might be because I’m a freak.” He said with a frown.

“You’re not a freak.” Alyssa reassured him. Derek and Stiles nodded in agreement.

“Yes I am a freak or so my many “conquests” have told me because apparently I’m so smart that people feel inadequate.” He says flailing his arms about. “I mean it’s not me, it’s not my fault Jackson is a douche that sets me up with other douches who think I’m a freak; I told him if he does it again I will kill him I don’t care I will knock him unconscious and feed him to rabid coyotes.”

“You can always use him as bear bait.” Derek said; Stiles smacked him.

“I mean is it too much to ask to get a nice guy, oh my god I am never gonna get laid, the only sex I’m ever going to have is going to be between to me and my right hand.” John let his face fall into his hands

“And I tried I really tried, I tried to hide my brains and talk about normal things but they didn’t even get that it went right over their heads. That’s it I just live with the fact that I am going to be alone forever because I am the king of freaks.” John said sniffing.

“I don’t think you’re a freak everyone you’ve been set up with is just morons.” Brandon piped up.

John’s head snapped up and he turned to face Brandon. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m the new deputy at the station; I’m in the K9 unit.” Brandon replied

“Ok, so what the hell are you doing here, mom hasn’t invited new deputies over since Jameson set the tablecloth on fire.” John snapped back.

Stiles growled and grabbed his newspaper; swatting John over the head. “I don’t care if your entire world is falling apart that is not how you treat a guest.”

“Ow, sorry, didn’t mean to be rude but what are you doing here?” John said rubbing his head.

“Well I’m new in town and your mom wanted me to meet the local pack.” Brandon stated

“What do you mean pack, you’re not a werewolf.. oh god.” John grabs head. “Oh god I just insult a werewolf from an outside pack I am so sorry.”

Brandon laughed good naturedly. “It’s fine, I’m not really in a pack I’m a loner, maybe if I make a good first impression I can join your pack.”

John laughed nervously. “Oh you don’t want to join this pack, it has me and you should meet my sister she’s a piece of work.”

Brandon smiled. “Actually I think you’d be the main reason I want to be a part of this pack.”

John gave out a strained giggled. “Yeah I’m gonna go upstairs and drown my sorrows in Doctor Who, so mom and dad have a good dinner, Alyssa you are still the weirdest person I know; Brandon have fun with my insane family and I guess I’ll see you around maybe if you become a part of the pack, yeah I should go.”

John bumps into a chair on his way out of the room. “Oh there’s a chair there, ok I’m gonna go.” John said putting one foot up the stairs.

“Ah, you might be the Alpha heir but the does not exclude you from a family dinner get back here.” Stiles said sternly

John turned around and directed pleading eyes at his dad. “Dad can I be excused.”

“A happy wife means a happy family; listen to your mother.” Derek said in a monotone voice.

John sighed remorseless. “Can I at least change out of my rain soaked clothes?”

“That depends; do you want your father to escort you up to your room to make you come down again?” Stiles question

“No, mom I do not.” John groaned

“Good then sit down, dinner is getting cold.” Stiles gesturing to the empty chair next Brandon. 

John slumps over to the table mumbling under his breath. “Of course it’s next to the hot guy.”

John sat down and Brandon gave him a small smile which set John’s entire face a flame.

“So what brings you to our little town, Brandon?” Stiles asked as he dished out dinner.

Brandon smiled sadly. “I had lost my pack and decided to move.”

“What happened to your pack, did you lose them or did they lose you?” Derek asked accusingly.

Brandon flinched. “If you really want to know, my parents and the rest of my pack were killed by a local witch because my uncle encroached on her territory.”

Stiles frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I traveled for a while and lived in a few places before  the locally packs forced me out; I had heard about Beacon hills from my mom before she died, she said if I ever needed a place to go I should head here and look for Talia Hale.” Brandon explained

“Talia Hale is my mother, she has been dead for years; died when someone set our house on fire.” Derek growled out.

“So I heard, I tried to find the local pack but you guys are well hidden.” Brandon said with a laugh.

“That’s what happens when you have four Alphas and an emissary in your pack.” Derek explained

Brandon nodded in understanding. “Since no one had found me and forced me out I decide to take a job at the station and settle down until I could find the local pack and in doing so Stiles found me.”

Stiles smiled. “So will you be staying here?”

“I am hoping so; unless you want me to leave I won’t fight.” Brandon looked down at his plate sadly.

“We won’t force you to leave.” John said quickly.

Brandon smiled at him. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Stiles cleared his throat interrupting them. “Why were you seeking out our pack anyways, if you thought we would force you to leave; I mean if it was me I would just try to fly under the radar.”

“I have been fighting packs since my pack died; I’m kind of sick of it.” He said with a tired sigh.

John touched his arm softly to give him some comfort. Brandon looked at him and smiled. John blushed and pulled his hand away.

Brandon turned back to Stiles. “So I want to ask if I could join your pack.”

“No.” Derek said sternly.

 Stiles smacked his arm. “Give him a chance, Sourwolf!”

Derek glared at Stiles. “No, he is a danger to my pack and my mate.”

Stiles glared back. “He has asked to be included in the pack instead of forcing his way in, he didn’t fight you and said he leave if we told him; how is he a danger?”

“You trust him too easily Stiles, just because he is one of your deputies doesn’t mean he can be trusted.” Derek growled.

“Stop it, Derek; maybe I am trusting him too easily but when is the last time someone asked to join our pack and didn’t threaten us?” Stiles snapped back.

Derek glared but said nothing.

“The least you can do is give him a chance; he’ll be with me at the station for most of the time so I can watch him; if you want you can watch him the rest of the time.” Stiles stated.

Derek huffed. “Fine but you must have the wolfsbane bullets with you at all times.”

“Of course, who do you take for?” He said offended.

Brandon smiled, “Thank you.”

Stiles nodded and Derek glared.

“Now that, that is out of the way back to dinner.” Stiles said with a smirk.

John reached over the table to grab a biscuit when his hand bumped Brandon’s. John pulled back as if on fire.

“Sorry,” He said blushing.

Brandon smiled at him. “You know I’m kind of happy that your date dumped you, so I could meet you; I mean, oh that sounded bad.” He said putting his head in his hands.

John laughed. “No, it’s fine, I’m glad my date dumped me too.”

Alyssa smiled at the pair. “See Brandon, I told you my brother was decent looking.”

John blushed. “Alyssa, you did not tell him that!” He said mortified.

Brandon laughed. “Actually I don’t think she was giving you enough credit.” He smiled covering John’s hand with his.

John blushed. “I’m done, mom can I be excused!” John said standing up.

Brandon frowned.

Stiles gave Brandon a sympathetic look. “Yeah, you can.”

John smiled and stood up.

Brandon grabbed his hand before his could get too far. “Wait, I’m sorry if I went too far.”

John frowned. “No, it’s not you, you’re prefect.” He said tugging his hand away.

Brandon frowned. “Hardly but thanks, I’m glad I came and now since I will be in the pack we can get to know each other better.” He smiled.

“Um yeah, great that’s great, I should go and do homework and other things.” John said walking backwards into a chair. “Oh, there’s a chair there, um bye.” John said bolting upstairs.

Brandon smiled goofily.

Stiles cleared his throat. “Well glad to see you and John are getting along.”

“Hmm, oh yeah, I’m done, Stiles.” Brandon said drawing his attention back to his host.

Stiles nodded. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

Brandon nodded, still in a dreamy state.

“Alright, let me just get my dishes into the sink.” Stiles stood up and dumped his plates in the sink and ran to get his jacket.

Derek stood up and put his plates in the sink. “Alyssa, go upstairs.” Derek said sternly.

“Dad, I’m not done.” Alyssa replied.

“Upstairs, Alyssa now!” Derek glared.

Alyssa groaned but put her plate in the sink and walked upstairs.

Derek walked up to Brandon and stared him right in the eyes. “I don’t care if my mate trust you, I don’t.”

“I can tell.” Brandon said,

“You do anything against my mate and my pack and I will rip your throat out with my teeth.” Derek growled.

Brandon glared back and nodded.

“Ok, time to go!” Stiles said flying between the two Alphas.

He steered Brandon towards the door with a glare at Derek.

The ride back to the station was a quiet one.

Stiles slowed the car and put it into park. He got out and walked around, letting Brandon out.

Stiles smiled at him. “Sorry about my mate, our next pack meeting is tomorrow and you are welcome, I’m sure John would be glad to see you there.”

Brandon nodded and smiled. “I will be there.” He turned to walk to his car.

“Oh and Brandon as much as I support this relationship he is still only 18 .” Stiles said with a sickly smile.

Brandon nodded and shivered at the smile.

“See you tomorrow.” Stiles said turning back to the car and getting in and driving away.

Brandon smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

He turned and got his car and drove home.

“Jackson he is perfect, much better than anyone you chose.” John said into the headset.

“You know I did try!” He said from his computer.

John smiled at his computer screen. “You failed; I didn’t need your help in the first place.”

“You don’t have him yet, John.” Jackson said.

“He likes me though and he doesn’t think I’m a freak!” John said flailing.

“You’re not a freak.” Jackson reassured him.

“That’s what everyone you set me up with said.” John responded.

“Well they are stupid and I was wrong to set them up with you.” Jackson said.

“He admits it ladies and gentlemen; the great Jackson admits he was wrong, alert the presses!” John said smiling.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah don’t get used to it.”

“I won’t, believe me.” John replied.

“So when are you seeing him again, you got a date didn’t you?” Jackson asked

“Well you see I didn’t.” John said.

“Really, he was so perfect you forgot to get a date.” Jackson said rolling his eyes. “John you are impossible.”

“Look he will be at the pack meeting tomorrow, I’ll ask him them.” John replied.

“Glad I’m not going, seeing you go all googly eyes might make me puke.” Jackson commented.

John stuck his tongue. “Yeah, yeah I got to get to bed, talk to you later.”

“Night!” Jackson said sighing off.

Brandon drove up to the address Stiles had given him. He was nervous being introduced into a new pack.

He pulled up to a big house and could see a bon fire going in the back.

Sighing deeply he parked and unbuckled and walked to the doors.

He knocked softly and waited.

The door opened after a few moments.

“Hello, you must be Brandon, I’m Lydia.” Lydia said smiling.

Brandon nodded. “Nice to meet you, hope I’m not late.”

Lydia shook her head. “Just on time, everyone is in back.”

She motioned for her to follow her.

He looked around the beautiful decorated house nervously.

“Stiles, Brandon is here.” Lydia shouted as they walked outside.

Stiles smiled and walked up to the pair. “Welcome to the pack meet up where we discuss pack matters.”

He pulled Brandon forward and towards his main family and right into John.

John blushed. “Hi, Brandon.”

Brandon blushed in return. “Hi yourself.”

“John why don’t you show Brandon around and get him something to eat.” Stiles suggested.

John nodded and took Brandon’s hand.

He walked him to the food table. “Mom has already introduced you to the pack before you arrived, you will meet everyone once things die down.”

“Oh I can’t stay long; I just wanted to see you again.” Brandon said

John blushed “Well you saw me.”

Brandon blushed in return. “Yeah I did.”

The pair got lost in each other’s eyes for a bit.

Brandon blinked and smiled. “I just wanted to get dinner and then I have to head to the station I have to file some paper work.”

“While we have plenty to eat, help yourself.” John said gesturing to the food.

“Thanks.” Brandon smiled and filled a plate. He sat down at the nearest table.

John sat next to him.

He ate in silence, once he had finished he disposed of his plate.

He stood and smiled at John, “I should head out.”

“Right, I’ll walk you to the door.” John stuttered.

Brandon smiled and walked to the door with John. “I’m glad I came.”

“Me too.” Said John.

Brandon turned to the door and went to grab the handle.

Sighing he turned back around.

“Hopefully I’m not out of line for saying this but I like you and would like to get to know more about you in private so would you want to go out sometime?” Brandon asked nervously.

John broke out into a big grin. “I thought you’d never ask, yeah I would.”

Brandon smiled back. “Great, I’ll call you and we can make plans.”

John nodded. “Ok, sounds good.”

Brandon nodded. “Ok, good, um I should go.” Brandon leaned forward and pressed a kiss to John’s cheek. “See you later.”

He opened the door with shaky hand and with a wave goodbye he was gone.

John slowly shut the door and turned to lean up against it.

Stiles smiled at him from where he had been watching from the kitchen.

John smiled and touched his cheek. “Well, what do you know 20th times the charm.” He smiled at his mom and went back to the party excited for days to come. 


End file.
